One Fine Day, One Day
by hyukssoul
Summary: 'seandainya pertemuan itu menjadikan kita seorang yang lain'. a spoil kihae pwp story. kihae as main pair. slight! eunhae as crack pair. angst. drama. complex. dont like dont read! dont peep? only for 21


.

.

Kibum hanyalah seorang supir. Supir yang sederhana dan apa adanya. Namun itu tidak menjadikan dia seorang yang polos. Dia hanya menjadi dirinya. Meski mungkin, dia lebih banyak diam dan memperhatikan.

Memperhatikan? Memang. Setiap kali. Setiap hari. Dia memperhatikan sosok dibelakangnya. Majikan, dia yang membayar dirinya.

Bukan. Bukan dia yang kini tengah duduk dibelakang yang membayar Kibum. Melainkan yang lain, yang digadang sebagai kekasih dari majikan dibelakangnya ini.

Lalu mengapa Kibum begitu memperhatikan sang majikan tersebut?

Tak lain karena, tangisan.

Ya.

Sang majikan yang terlalu sering menangis. Tersakiti. Disakiti oleh kekasihnya. Dia yang terkungkung. Terpuruk di belakang jok mobil, menderu ratusan air mata setelah Kibum ketahui adanya pertengkaran yang sering terjadi belakangan ini.

"Kibummi.. Antar aku" suaranya terdengar sendu dan parau. Kibum memahami benar. Bahkan ketika pertanyaan tersebut diajukan, Kibum tak perlu lagi bertanya kemana harus mengantar.

Kibum, sudah tahu jawabannya.

Pantai.

Ya.

Pantai yang menjadi tempat peraduan sang majikan.

Pantai, yang Kibum ketahui sebagai tempat favorit sang majikan.

Pantai, yang selalu menjadi saksi, canda, tawa, tangis, pilu dan duka sang majikan. Dan Kibum, selalu menjadi bagian diantaranya. Kibum. Sang supir yang selalu setia menemaninya.

"Kali ini dia memukuli lagi Kibummi.." seperti biasa dia bercerita pada Kibum, menunjukan lebam di sekitar lengannya. Kibum melirik, sembari menaruh perih sesaat lebam itu benar jelas di depan matanya.

"Bolehkan aku duduk di jok depan?" sang majikan bertanya. Kibum menaikan alis, _'mengapa mesti bertanya jika mobil ini saja adalah miliknya? Tentu saja diperbolehkan bukan?'_.

Kibum, "Tentu saja Tuan"

Terdengar tawa kecil. Terdengar renyah diantara tangisan yang sejenak menghilang, terganti riang, "Donghae. Sudah kubilang Donghae. Kibummi.." nadanya terdengar manja dan Kibum, menunduk diam.

.

.

"Kibummi.. Kau mau menciumku?" Donghae menoleh, berlagak manis menatap Kibum. Dan dia memang terlalu manis. Kibum mesti menelan ludahnya meskipun dia hanya membalas tatapan itu tanpa ekspresi atau mungkin dia hanya mengerjap, mengira pertanyaan sang majikan yang terlontar.

"Aku hanya bergurau.." Seketika perkataan Donghae berubah. Dia tertawa geli, "Tapi kau terlihat tegang" dia terdengar menggoda Kibum. Sedari tadi, nampaknya demikian.

Kibum, diam.

"Kibummi.. apa sulit mengendarai mobil?" pertanyaan seperti basa basi. Pertanyaan yang terbelit sapaan manja.

Kibummi.

Begitulah Donghae selama ini sering memanggilnya. Alasan Donghae kala itu, _'terdengar cute? Bukankah begitu?'_. Kibum tak banyak bicara dan Donghae terbiasa.

Kemudian,

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

"Ah.. hujan turun.." Donghae menengadah, menilik ke balik jendela. Tetesan hujan membasahi mobil mereka. Di tengah riuh ombak yang sibuk beradu, dengan gelap gulitanya awan, Donghae terlihat meringis,

"Dingin" ujar Donghae, menggosok kedua lengan yang dia apit diantara dada. Seketika cuaca memang menjadi sangat dingin dan Kibum pun berinisiatif menyalakan pemanas dalam mobil.

Trek.

Kibum mengaktifkannya.

Jika Kibum tidak salah mendengar, telisik suara rungutan, kecewa, mana kala Kibum menyalakan pemanas tersebut.

Di waktu lain, dengan perasaan tekanan pemanas mobil saat ini tak cukup menghangatkan mereka, Kibum kembali bergerak, tergerak menaikan suhunya jika Donghae,

"Jangan!" dia memerintahkan. Meraih tangan Kibum hingga keduanya tampak bertumpu.

Rasa panik menjalar. Mereka yang seketika saling menarik diri dan Kibum sembunyikan gurat merah diantara kedua pipinya. Dia berpaling, pun demikian Donghae dan itu berbeda ketika keduanya saling menilik dari kaca depan?

Bukan. Tapi dari masing – masing sudut mata mereka.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Nyatanya itulah yang mereka rasakan. Mereka yang menyembunyikannya dalam diam. Hening menyisakan kelam. Tidak mengenakan dan Donghae tidak terbaisa. Dongahe yang ceria. Donghae yang banyak bicara. Donghae yang,

"Kau alasan kenapa kami selalu bertengkar akhir – akhir ini"

Donghae mengungkap sesuatu, yang membuat jantung Kibum semakin berdegup kencang. Kibum meremas tangannya. Dia yang terdiam itu, menunduk semakin dalam seraya terus mendengarkan semua ucapan sang majikan.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kau tahu?"

Kibum belum menjawab.

"Dia tahu. Dia memukulku karenanya" terdengar tawa yang tersungging.

"Kibummi.." baru Donghae ingin menambahkan,

"Eurmm.." Kibum menawan bibir tersebut, menarik tengkuk Donghae menyatukan mulut mereka dalam lahapan besar dan kecupan dalam.

Kibum bahkan sudah menginvasi mulut Donghae, membuahkan lenguhan bernada erotis dari Donghae.

Berselang kemudian,

"Donghae.. Donghae.. Donghae.." Kibum menyerukan nama Donghae. Menjilati Donghae di sepanjang wajahnya. Mengecupnya, erotis, romantis dan menggebu bak dia telah menahannya selama ini. Sekarang dia meluapkannya. Mungkin?

Bruk.

Waktu yang lain. Dalam detik yang berbeda. Kibum melempar majikannya itu ke belakang jok, menapaki tempat kecil tersebut sedikit kesulitan. Dan luar biasanya jika nafsu sudah mengalahkan segalanya. Mereka, dapat melakukannya.

"Eurgh!.. Eurh.." Lenguhan Donghae semakin menjadi. Dia yang juga tersulut nafsu. Dia yang mempreteli tiap helai dari pakaian Kibum seraya terus melancarkan kecupan kecupan panasnya. Mencuri – curi mulut Kibum, saling bergelut hingga keduanya tak memiliki sehelai pun benang menutupi tubuh mereka.

.

.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" nafas Donghae menggebu. Tatapannya sayu menatap Kibum diatasnya. Keduanya saling melihat, melepaskan sebuah makna yang tersirat dibalik bingkai bola mata keduanya.

Makna, seperti cinta?

Mereka belum mengakuinya?

Entahlah.

Saat ini, "Eurrmmh.."

Kibum kembali menawan bibir Donghae. bibir manis nan merah itu. Tipis dan menggiurkan dan Kibum sangat menyukainya.

Dipihak lain, jemari Donghae bergerak, mengusap terburu kedua pipi Kibum seraya menekankan kepalanya untuk semakin dalam mengecup dia. Belaian lain pun terasa, oleh Kibum dari Donghae, dari kakinya yang mengusap betisnya. Semakin erotis.

Terlebih, Kibum yang menyelipkan jari diantara kejantanan mereka. Diantara penis mereka, yang telanjang dan Kibum menggemasi miliknya, juga milik Donghae yang diadukan, digesekan dan tak perlu ditanya ketika lenguhan berubah menjadi rintihan.

Ingin. Mereka sangat ingin. Dan itu tampak dari cairan – cairan bening yang mencuat keluar dari penis keduanya. Cairan yang kini semakin menyeruak, melumuri hampir separuh alat vital mereka, berkerumun seakan berinisiatif menjadikan itu sebagai pelumas menunggu hal selanjutnya yang akan terjadi.

Namun sebelum itu,

Kepuasan belum sampai disitu. Pencapaiannya belum lunas kala Kibum menurunkan diri, mencium Donghae jatuh ke dada dia. Kemudian,

"Eugh.." Donghae kembali merintih, ketika Kibum mempermainkan puting dia. Sebelah dengan lidahnya, yang lain, Kibum pelintir diantara ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

Tangan lain? Dia masih bermain di alat vital mereka dan Donghae semakin menggila. Dengan sendirinya pinggul dia bergerak, mempercepat kocokan tangan Kibum dan Kibum terbawa suasana semakin dalam. Pergesekan itu memabukan dan hampir tak terkendali. Kibum pun nampak menjadi lebih kacau, lebih tak sabar mengingat dia,

"Argh!" Kibum remas kuat alat vital Donghae itu. Penisnya, yang semakin menegang. Kibum tersenyum, diantara gigi yang memelintir puting Donghae.

Lantas,

"Eurhmm..." kecupan Kibum jatuh ke pusar Donghae. Dia kecup, sebentar memang. Setelahnya, Kibum menghirup aroma kuat menyeruak di selangkaan Donghae. Dekat dengan penisnya. Dekat dengan twinsballnya. Kibum menjilatnya, sebentar pula. Dia lebih tertarik, untuk mengulum benda itu? Tidak.

Kibum, lebih tertarik untuk turun lebih bawah. Seraya mengangkat beberapa derajat pinggul Donghae, Kibum menemukan itu. Hal yang membuat dia tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Arh.. Arh..." Donghae menjadi, merintih lagi. Lagi dan Lagi. "Eungh.. Eunghh.." dia mencoba melongok, memperhatikan gelagat Kibum yang kini menciumi lubang anusnya, "Ki... bummi.." dia ingin berkata, untuk selanjutnya dia merengut kecewa tat kala Kibum melepaskan remasannya di penis dia.

Namun itu sejenak bukan?

Donghae, "Arh... Nghh.." dia memutar kepala. Tertidur hampir lemas. Kibum, tengah menjilati lubang anusnya itu dengan lidah dia. Terasa menusuk dan Donghae, "Aku.. tidak.. kuat...". Kedua matanya terpejam dengan gerak refleks kedua tangan yang menahan kepala Kibum, melesakan kesepuluh jemarinya agar Kibum melakukan sesuatu.

"Lebih.. cepat..." dia perintahkan, "Ngh! Ngh..."

Hingga akhirnya,

"Ahhhhhhhh..." Donghae menghamburkan cairan dari penisnya. Basah, mengenai Kibum dan ke tempat lain di jok mereka berada.

Tanpa berkata, Kibum menengadah. Dia tersenyum seakan memafkan perbuatan majikannya itu. Lantas dia tak diam. Dia belai paha mulus Donghae. Mulus dan basah, lengket oleh peluh yang mulai membanjiri tubuh sang majikan.

Pun demikian Kibum dan mereka tak dalam waktu untuk mempedulikannya.

Donghae,

Sret.

Dengan kekuatan yang masih dia miliki, dia raih tubuh Kibum. Mendekatkan muka mereka, berbisik, "Lakukan sekarang!"

.

.

"Agh!" ringisan kesakitan Donghae. Hujaman pertama Kibum, di lubang anusnya. Donghae mengerjam kuat, menekan tubuh Kibum diantara kedua kakinya yang menganga, membiarkan Kibum untuk lebih leluasa.

"Agh! Agh" ringisan kedua Donghae. Dia tergelatak hampir lemas namun dia tetap bertahan, semakin menempelkan tubuh mereka.

Lalu, ada Kibum.

Kibum yang merasakan berjuta kenikmatan. Lubang anus Donghae, pada penisnya, menekan, sempit bahkan terasa memijat.

Hujaman pertama. Kibum bersabar. Dia mengeram dengan mulut yang gemas, saling merapat.

Hujaman kedua, "Eungh..." eraman dia menjadi, Donghae memperlebar aksesnya, menekan penis Kibum.

Hingga kemudian.

"Arghhh.." ringisan cukup panjang Donghae. Kibum menghujam dia lebih jauh. Menusuk hingga ke bagian terdalam. Dia senang, merasa lebih nikmat? Memang.

Namun ringisan Donghae? Dia seakan diingatkan dan dia pun seketika menunduk meratapi Donghae. Donghae dengan posisinya. Donghae, yang menengadah dengan wajah berpeluhnya. Wajah memerahnya. Juga, mulut menganganya. Deruan nafasnya, tersengal dan dia terpejam.

Indah.

Terlampau indah hingga Kibum bak membeku, meratapi keindahan mahluk dibawahnya itu.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Peluh yang bercucuran, jatuh membasahi Donghae, dari Kibum yang memandang dia diatasnya. Donghae yang tersadar, membalas tatapan tersebut hingga untuk sejenak, mereka seperti itu.

Entah apa yang mereka cari dibalik sendu lensa mata keduanya. Hitam kelam milik Kibum. Coklat Hazel milik Donghae.

"Hae.." mulut Kibum seketika berlontar. Nadanya pelan yang disambut anggukan. Dan setelahnya, bagai sebuah tanda, hanya mereka yang memahami, keadaan itu pun terjadi. Keadaan dimana Donghae,

"Argh! Argh! Argh!" Donghae meringis, diantara nikmat dan perih. Kibum kembali bergerak, menghujam lubang anus dia dengan penisnya. Penis yang Donghae rasa begitu tegang, menusuk jauh dalam tempo acak.

"Eurgh.." Eraman Kibum. Dia lesakan terus, terus dan terus alat vitalnya itu. Dia cengkram tubuh Donghae, merasakan gemas pada kulit telanjang di antara kedua bahu Donghae. Donghae tak peduli. Kencang memang cengkraman Kibum. Itu tak mengapa. Donghae tahu jika Kibum sangat menikmati dirinya. Tubuh dia. Lubang anusnya yang memberikan cengkraman mungkin lebih baik? Hanya Kibum yang paham.

Yang Donghae rasakan, "Eugh.. Eugh.." penis Kibum yang seakan membesar. Memberikan sakit berkali lipat dengan rasa terbakar di lubangnya itu. Namun ini nikmat. Sangat nikmat dan Donghae seakan ketagihan.

Bruk.

Satu tarikan. Mungkin kekuatan terakhir? Donghae tak yakin. Haruskah Dongahe peduli? Tidak untuk saat ini kala dia menikmati dirinya dan penis Kibum. Dia, yang telah memutar posisi mereka dengan Kibum tentu yang telah membantunya, menaikan pinggul Donghae untuk terduduk diantara kedua pahanya.

"Eugh! Eugh.. Eugh!" Lenguhan menjadi Donghae. Dia menunggangi Kibum, bergerak – gerak dengan kepala yang sesekali menubruk atap mobil diatasnya.

Tak ada rasa sakit. Sama sekali.

Wajar bukan? Jika bagi Donghae, Kibum lebih mengkonsumsi dia, melupakan segala bentuk kesakitan tersebut. Mungkin salah satunya, permasalahan dia denga sang kekasih. Donghae tak peduli. Dia lupa. Dia, benar – benar berkonsentrasi melakukan adegan percintaan dalam mobilnya, bersama Kibum, sang supir setianya.

.

.

"Ngh!.. Ngh!"

Keduanya masih terus melanjutkan aksi mereka. Donghae yang tampak belum lelah menunggangi Kibum. Dia yang sudah menaikan sebelah kakinya ke bahu Kibum dengan Kibum yang meremas – remas bokong kenyal Donghae.

"Cepat.. Lebih cepat..." pinta Kibum. Untuk pertama kalinya dia memerintahkan sang majikan. Dia pun ikut menggerakan pinggulnya, mengadukan penisnya ke lubang Donghae, memberi tekanan dan Donghae seakan bersorak girang?

Ya.

Ini terlalu memabukan baginya. Dia menyukai ini. Sangat suka dan dia belum ingin berhenti. Dan untuk menghindari rasa kebosanan, Donghae kembali mendekatkan mukanya, melahap mulut Kibum dimana kedua mulut itu dengan cepat beradu, membelitkan lidah – lidah mereka bersama saliva yang kembali meraja di separuh muka mereka.

Donghae menekan kepala Kibum. Pinggulnya terus bergerak cepat. Decakan saliva berkali lipat menguar diantara sempitnya tempat tersebut. Juga, decit mobil yang bergoyang cukup kencang, semakin memperjelas betapa terburunya mereka? Betapa bernafsunya mereka?

Ya.

Begitu. Memang begitu.

.

.

Diam.

Tenang.

Sepi?

Tidak.

Deburan ombak terdengar bias di telinga kedua insan itu. Kibum dan Donghae. Mereka tak sendiri. Tak pernah. Alam selalu berada disekitar mereka bukan? Jika siang dialah matahari dan awan? Malam? Bertaburkan bintang dengan sentuhan cantik sang rembulan.

Hujan?

Hujan yang sempat mendera? Membasahi langit mereka berpijak? Sudah lenyap bersama angin yang bertiup.

Malam.

Ini, sudah malam dan mereka, masih disana bersama keberadaan alam tersebut.

"Kibummi.." Donghae menguar kata, menoleh pada Kibum yang terduduk disampingnya. Kibum, yang berpegang pada kemudi, berwajah sendu seakan menyesali sesuatu.

Sedang Donghae, "Ada apa?" dia menggapai Kibum, mengusap lengannya dan tersenyum diantara rasa cemasnya. Dia memang cemas. Pastinya, Kibum memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi bukan?

"Aku tidak menyesali apapun" dia menambahkan.

"Tuan.." Kibum hendak menimpali. Donghae, merajuk kecewa, "Setelah apa yang terjadi?" Donghae tampak terkejut. Mimik mukanya cukup kesal.

"..."

"Kau membuatku buruk Kibum. Tuan?".

"Aku.." Kibum ingin menyela, terbantah oleh Donghae, "Kita pulang saja". Donghae mengulur seat beltnya ketika kemudian, di menit selanjutnya, dia rasakan pelukan besar dan hangat Kibum. Kibum, yang menyimpan kepala dia di dadanya.

Hangat. Terasa hangat memang. Sehangat Kibum yang tanpa Donghae duga berkata, "Aku menyukaimu. Sungguh".

Donghae, "Jangan pernah memanggilku lagi Tuan" dia tertawa, juga menangis. Haru. Itu tangis haru dan dia membalas pelukan Kibum.

Untuk apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Sebuah helaan nafas.

Satu lirikan.

Satu kebersamaan.

Kesetiaan?

Kini membuahkan perasaan. Telah membuahkan dan mereka, seakan bersiap untuk menumbuhkan tiap benihnya.

Mungkin.

THE END?

TBC?


End file.
